What Are You, What Am I?
by MeVs.ScottPilgrim
Summary: Romano felt alone and unloved, until one day, a new student named Aksel Beilschmidt came to his rescue.
1. The New Kid

**Ciò che si sta, was bin ich? (What are you, what am I?)** This is the actual name, but I decided to make it English. It's a Hetalia fanfic, as you know, with Romano, and my new gender-bending character Askel! I say gender-bending because 1) I'm a girl and he's a guy, and 2) I'm planning on making him kinda feminine. ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em>Look at him... all flashy and masculine and perfect... he thinks he's so cool because he's the new guy, but I don't think so at all. I couldn't care less, damn it.<em>

My thoughts were starting to get the better of me. Even though I wasn't trying to pay attention to the new kid, I just couldn't help it. I was trying not to think of him as flashy. The problem is that that's exactly what he was.

"Oh, you're so masculine, look at those muscles! How attractive!" they would say to him.

"Can I touch your hair, it looks so soft!" they asked.

Now why did I care? Every time I'd look at him, he had another swarm of girls. 1st years, 2nd years, even the 3rd and 4th years, who were one and two grades above us. They were all mesmorized with his good looks. _So am I..._

_No, that's wrong. I am not mesmorized with his looks, I couldn't care less! He's just a selfish jerk who just happens to be kinda hot._ My thoughts really were getting the better of me, now.

"Sorry girls, but I'm kinda... I'm kinda gay, so I'm not interested." he said, kind of shyly.

"AWWWWWWW! BUT WE LOVE YOU! YOU'RE SO HOT AND CUTE AND-" the girls said. By the way, where it cut off, they all squealed and starting crying because he wasn't available.

"I'm sorry girls, but I am the way I am." he said and glanced over at me. When he did, I could feel my cheeks turn a bright pink. I had no idea why. Then he smiled and started to walk towards me, which if I wasn't so shy, I probably would have got up, smacked him, and walked away. Instead, he sat down.

"Yo, the names Aksel. Aksel Beilschmidt. Who are you?" he asked me.

"Lovino..." I mumbled under my breath, "Lovino Vargas... what do you want?"

"Whoa! Dude, are you Italian or something? That is so freaking epic! I love Italians! Can you speak the language, too?" He shouted.

"Sì, ora va via, dannazione!" I muttered harshly under my breath. I said 'Yes, now go away, damn it'.

He laughed. "I speak Italian, too. I'm sorry if I bothered you. You looked kind of lonely, so I figured why not say hi. But if you really want me to leave, that's fine," he smiled and got up. I blushed and looked up at him. Damn, he was tall.

"No, it's okay. Sorry, though..." I mumbled again, this time a bit less harsher.

He smiled bigger and sat back down, then he began to attempt small talk, "So, where are you from?" _Italy,_ "What's your favorite food?" _Tomatoes,_ "Who do you live with?" _My Boss, Antonio,_ "Is he nice?" _Very nice,_ "Can I come over sometime?" _Maybe..._ "Cool! I guess I should tell you some things about me then! Hmm, where to begin? Oh yeah! I'm from Germany, but my dad's are Austrian and Prussian. Well, my dad that says he's Prussian is actually just German, but he's true to his roots. My favorite food is... man, I don't know, I really like peanut butter, so I guess peanut butter sandwiches..." he began to tell me everything about himself.

Truthfully, I actually did want to know these things. He seemed like an interesting enough guy with his spiky black hair, his bangs pushed back to expose his forehead, his little mariazell sticking up from his hair parting, his dark blue hoodie, and his black jeans. He just looked like a pretty cool guy. Not to mention his eyes, red as sunset, sparkled in the light.

_There I go again, thinking about his looks._ I thought.

"Hey, are you listening?" he questioned me, because I had spaced off a bit.

"Yeah, I'm listening." I lied.

"Then... what was the very last thing I said?" He interrogated.

"Um, peanut butter?" I took a wild guess. And, lo and behold, I was wrong.

"No, the last thing I said was a question. I asked if you wanted to come over today." He pouted as if I hurt him deeply by spacing off.

"Oh, sorry. Well, I might. I would have to ask my boss. Although I'm pretty sure he wouldn't really give a shit." I wondered. Antonio had been acting a bit weird around me lately. He'd been getting drunk more often and he wouldn't come home till about 4 in the morning, so I had to wait up for him to make sure he was still alive.

"Awesome! School's almost over, so you can call him!" Aksel mused.

"Yeah, I guess so..."

* * *

><p>Hooray, chapter one has been defeated! Reviews and favourites are welcome!<p> 


	2. The Fall Of A Nation

**Oh my Jashin, I honestly didn't expect it to be this short! I hope I can make the next few chapters longer and maybe add some... LEMONNNN! :D After all, I did make this M rated, sooo.. ;) anyways, please enjoy! And sorry if it's weird or too fast for the relationship between Lovi and Aksi to start, but I have good intentions!**

**Now, may I present to you, CHAPTER TWO!**

* * *

><p>So, it was the end of the day. Great. Aksel mentioned something about me calling Boss and asking if I could go to Aksel's, but I'm kinda regretting telling him I was free. But that was me for you. Always making decisions I regret later.<p>

"Lovino! You gonna call your Boss yet, or what?" Aksel asked impatiently.

"Yeah, I will in a sec." I answered. I dialed Toni's number, and I waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. He never picked up the damn phone.

So I called again, and I waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited some more. Still no fucking answer.

"God damn it, you bastard! Pick up the damn phone!" I yelled a little too loudly.

"You alright?" Aksel asked, confused.

"I'm fine, but Antonio isn't picking up the phone. He always picks up his phone, even if he doesn't know the number. It kinda worries me..."

"Maybe you should just go home and check up on him then. Sounds like somethings wrong."

"Yeah, maybe. I sure hope not. I can't afford to live by myself again." I mumbled low enough for Aksel not to hear me. Then I walked home, expecting Antonio to be passed out at home.

That's not what I found when I got home. In fact, I found absolutely no trace of him to be found, anywhere. His car was gone. His couch was gone. His bed was gone. His clothes were gone. Everything that he owned in that house was gone. Vanished. Not there anymore. I guess you could say I was a little shocked that he would just leave me like this.

I went back up to his empty room and looked around. At the entrance to his bathroom, I found a bloody piece of paper with the word 'sorry' on it. I opened it and found this written inside:

_My dear Lovino,_

_I am so sorry to have to leave you so sudden, but you see, I am dying. And I expect that I will already be dead but the time you read this note. No words could ever explain how much I love you and care about. Lovino, please be strong. I know you can make it without me, I trust you. I just wish I could've stayed alive long enough to watch you graduate and get married and have children. My time as a strong nation has come to an end. But your time as a strong nation has just begun, Romano._

_With all the love in my heart, Spain._

I reread the note about a trillion times before it hit me. That's why he had been acting so weird. He was getting weaker and weaker every time I saw him, and I didn't even notice it. By last time I read the paper, it was soaking wet with my tears. _Now who's going to be there for me when things like this happen, damn it!_ Oddly enough, my first thought was to call Aksel.

Earlier, we had exchanged phone numbers, and I was suddenly very thankful for that. I quickly found his name on my contacts list and hit 'Call' with trembling fingers.

"Hey, Lovino!" He greeted.

"A-Aksel, I-I need to s-see y-you... Please... p-please can I-I c-come over?" I cried and stuttered.

"Whoa, are you alright? Of course you can come over, I'll just text you my address. Just a second." He said, concerned.

"Thank y-you..."

He texted me his address. Thank GOD I knew exactly where his place was. I probably would have gotten myself lost or killed if I didn't know. I started to run. I ran fast, like a cheetah or a train or something really fast. I needed to be with someome right now, and the only friend I had was Aksel.

I didn't understand why or how he had became my friend, but I was really glad because today, right now, I really needed him.

I got to his house and banged on the door. "Aksel, open the door! I need to talk to you!" I cried.

Suddenly, Aksel opened the door, and I had no control of what I did. I ran into him, hugging him tightly. I buried my face in his warm chest and just cried. I thought he was going to push me away and say 'Dude, too close' or something, but what he did was unexpected, too. He hugged me back, stroking my hair.

"It's okay. Whatever happened, I'm sure everything will be okay." He whispered in my ear, "I'm here for you, whenever you need me."

"I need you right now. I'll need you tomorrow. And after that. I might need you forever. Antonio..." I cried, "Antonio died. He- he just left me here, all alone!"

"You're not alone, Lovino. Trust me." He whispered again, "Let's go inside."

I sighed, "Alright. And Aksel?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. I really owe you one."

He smiled and nodded. "You sure do."

* * *

><p><strong>D; Spain! I'm sorry, I had to kill him off, it goes along with my plot DX but he will not be forgotten! ... sorry I can't say anymore or it would be a spoiler :P Anyways, next chapter is SURE to be longer and it will be flashbacks to set the foundation of Roma's past, then the chapter after that sets the foundation of Aksel's past. I know, I know, 'WE WANT PLOT WE WANT PLOT' but plot will start on chapter... 5! Chapter 5! I promise! I'm hoping to make this at leat 10 chapters... maybe more if I don't get writers block DX anyways! Proceed!<strong>

**Reviews, favorites, be my best friend! I LOVE YOU ALL! ICH LIEBE DICH! TE AMO! AISHITE IMASU! ME AMARASTAN SA! JEG ELSKER DEG! WO AI NI! YA TEBYA LYUBLYU! JE'TAIME! Sorry I love learning I love you in different languages XD**


	3. Alone

**Hiiyyyaa! Finally, chapter three is done with! This one if kinda long and boring, just a warning. But, it's important to the plot. Well, at least Romano's flashbacks are pretty important, and they continue next chapter. Sorry if my adjective use is kind of EHH I was really tired writing this, so forgive me!**

**Anyways, I really hope you enjoy, and are caught by surprise at least a LITTLE. Also, I kinda want you to guess what I'm going to do with Prussia :D He's a major part in this story as well!**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Aksel's POV<span>**

I finally got home and decided to completely ignore the huge death match that was going on between my dad's that would later result in make-up sex. And after leaving Lovino after school with him worrying about his Boss, I really didn't need anything that would make me feel worse.

I had just sat down to eat the lovely and awesome sandwich I just made when my phone began to play a harmonious tune that filled the dining room. I looked at the caller ID for a moment, and answered it.

"Hey, Lovino!" I cheerfully sang into the cell phone. But the voice I heard on the other end wasn't cheerful, nor was it Lovino's harsh tone. The voice I heard was feeble and small. The words shaking after each unsteady breath. It sounded light and weak, like the speaking was about to stop breathing any second. I got to admit, even after just meeting the guy, I knew this wasn't normal.

He asked if he could come over. Of course, I said yes. He was obviously deathly upset about something and I wasn't gonna let him rough it out alone. I texted him my address, and about 10 minutes later I heard banging on the door. I opened it and to my surprise, I had a very cute Italian boy squeeze every last bit of breath out of my lungs and cling to my shirt, soaking it with his tears. And that doesn't happen very often for me, so of course I enbraced him back.

I whispered reassurance in his ear, and told him I was here whenever he needed me. He replied with the statement that he's gonna need me for a long time. And then something I didn't expect to hear.

"Antonio... Antonio died." He had said.

I got to admit, I was a little sad. Even though I had never met him, I knew who he was. He was always a great guy, and my dad's said great things about him. Especially since my dad, Gilbert, was one of Spain's best friends. I couldn't believe what Lovino had just told me.

"He just left me here, all alone!" Lovino cried.

"You're not alone, Lovino. Trust me. Let's go inside." I gestured. He then agreed and thanked me.

"I really owe you one." He said.

"Yeah, you do." I answered and brought him inside, smiling comfortingly.

I pulled him gently towards the couch and urged him to sit and rest his head. Then I walked into the kitchen to get him some food. That's not what I got. Today was just full of surprises, wasn't it?

I saw my dads there, sitting at the dining table, looking into some sort of book. I looked at the title and a shiver went down my spine.

_Nations/Countries that have been Brutally Injured or Killed_

_Volume One_

I didn't like that, not one bit. In fact, I disliked it with such a passion, I ripped the book straight from Austria's hands and looked through the pages at each name, face, and status of health.

_Name: Italy_

_Status: Healthy_

_Name: Germany_

_Status: Healthy_

_Name: Japan_

_Status: Healthy_

I skipped a few pages, to the backround countries.

_Name: S. Italy/Romano_

_Status: Unknown_

_Name: Spain_

_Status: Deceased_

_Name: Prussia_

_Status: Fading_

I couldn't believe it. Spain was dead, and my own father was dying. I could feel the warm tears stinging the back of my eyes as I threw the book down and grabbed a bag of Cheetos. I walked back out to Lovino, who had stopped crying, but still looked fragile as a porcelain doll. I gave him the chips. For now, I had managed not to cry. But I didn't know what I would do if I had lost my dad.

Then it hit me. I knew how hard it would be for me, but I didn't know how hard it was for Lovino at this moment in time. I knew everything about my past and all that I'd been through with my father. And I didn't know a single thing about Lovino or his Boss.

So I decided to ask.

"Hey, Lovino?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"What was it like for you growing up? I know you probably don't wanna talk about it, but I really wanna know." I urged him to tell me.

He hesitated then said, "I don't wanna talk about it; but I guess I have no choice." He took a deep breath and started.

oOoOoOoOo

**Romano's POV**

_He asked me to explain my past... doesn't he know how hard this is going to be for me, that bastard!_ I thought to myself. I guess I had to explain anyways. If I didn't, he'd just be on the edge of his seat until I did.

I took a deep breath and my flashbacks begun, one by one.

**[FLASHBACK]**

It was cold and dark. I was walking down a strange road in the middle of winter, not knowing where I was going, and forgetting where I was from. The snow fell to the ground gently, yet every time it landed on my skin, it felt like pins, needles, and other horribly sharp objects.

I was lost all alone. My parent's had thrown me out because they thought I was a 'problem child' and they always rubbed it in my face that my brother Feliciano was better than I could ever be.

I walked further down the road, and the snow started to fall faster and harder. It was mixed with rain, hail, thunder, and lightning. The sky lit up every few minutes. I was freezing, all I had been wearing was a light t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes that had absolutely no traction in the wet weather.

The grip of my shoe lost hold for a split second and I closed my eyes as I fell to the ground face-first. I got up. I looked at the blood on the ground from my nose. _Great._ I thought. _Not only am I alone, but now I'm bleeding._ This was not a fun night.

The farther I walked through the darkness, the more light I could see. Though it wasn't light from buildings or cars. It was light from above.

"This is it," I said, "I'm going to die here because my parent's don't fucking care about. No one cares about. Maybe I'd be better off dead. Then people can love my idiot brother all they want. They can mock me in my death. Whatever they want. I just want to die... My life is... worthless..." I whispered the last words as I drifted into unconsciousness.

oOoOoOoOo

I woke up in a bed. A nice, big, soft bed with an old green comforter. I saw a flag on the wall. I didn't know which flag, but I guessed it had to be a Latin flag because of the red bull on it.

I was in new clothing; clothing that wan't mine. None of this startled me until _he_ walked into the room.

"Hey, random kid from the street! You're finally awake! I thought you were dead, but I'm glad you're not." He said with a stupid grin on his face.

He was tall, with slender features. His hair, wavy locks of brown, fell perfectly in every place. I looked to his eyes. The richness of the green took me by surprise, and I stupidly gaped at his incredible features. Even his skin that looked intensely smooth. It was about the same color as mine, but it looked a lot healthier and beautiful.

I sat there staring at him until I noticed his hand in front of my face trying to get my attention.

"Hey hombre, you awake?" He asked. _Spanish._ I thought. He was one of the greatest nations in that part of Europe, Spain.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my stupor, "Yeah, I'm awake, you idiot. Doesn't it look like it?" I tried to reply harshly, but it sounded more reluctant.

He smiled. "Of course! Now, considering I found you on the street and you almost died of hypothermia, I suppose you should tell me your name and where you live so I can take you home. I'm sure you parent's are worrying about you."

I frowned and looked away. "They kicked me out, why would they care." I muttered.

He looked at me confused. "They kicked you out? Why would they do that?" He questioned curiously.

"Because they think I'm nothing. And that's exactly what I am. _Nothing._ You should've just let me die last night." I spat out at him, sounding a little scared. Hopefully he wouldn't catch on.

He walked closer and sat down beside me on the bed, putting an arm over my shoulder. "If I let you die last night, I would have felt terrible. No one deserves to die. And you are not nothing. I bet theres someone out there right now who you are _everthing_ to. You never know."

"Yes I do. I have no family. They hate me. And I have no friends."

"You have me, don't you? I didn't just save you for the hell of it. I saved you because one) I wasn't going to let an innocent child die on the street in the middle of winter, and two) you might of some use to me. I figured if you were on the street, you had nowhere else to go."

I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes. "So you're going to _use_ me?"

He chuckled. "I wouldn't say _use_ is the correct term. More like, I'm going to provide food, shelter, and clothing for you, and in return, I expect you to help me around the house.

I looked at the ground. I didn't know the guy, but he was giving me a pretty good offer.

"Fine, you bastard. Just don't take me to my parent's. I'll do whatever you want, just don't leave me alone. Ever." I said, fear showing clearly in my now trembling voice.

He patted me on the head. "I promise I will never leave you alone." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done, chapter four to be coming soon! I have to go work on my Roxas X Len fanfic, it's the only one with only two chapters so far. But, I'll be updating quite a bit! And I hope to finish aforementioned story over thanksgiving break because in addition to boring 8th grade stuff, I'm going to be writing. A LOT. So please review, favorite, or whatever makes you happy, just NO FLAMES unless that's really really REALLY how you feel. I'll just go find my inflammable pajamas and get back to writing XD<strong>

**Thank you! **


	4. A Certain Spaniard

**Well, here's the end of Lovi's~ flashbacks. Next chapter is Aksel's past with Austria and Prussia. I really don't want to take up most of the story with flashback, so I'll really try to keep 'em short. That's easier said than done, because writing these are so fun! DXD lol anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, kid." The Spaniard said.<p>

"Yeah?"

"You never told me your name."

"You never told me yours."

"Oh, yeah. Lo siento, my name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. And you?"

"Lovino Vargas. Nice to meet you, bastard." I replied.

**[End Flashback]**

"Throughout the time it took me to get into high school, me and Antonio became great friends." I told Aksel, "I remember the first night when I actually admitted that he was my friend. It was about 9 years ago."

**[Start Flashback]**

"Lovino, I'm making your favorite food for dinner tonight!" Antonio called from the kitchen. I could smell the tomatoes, and the countless other ingredients he was using to make the best kind of food ever.

"Good, because I'm starving. You made a terrible lunch, I couldn't even eat it." I stated. It was pretty terrible. Who combines churro's, paella, and vanilla Yan-Yan's all into one dish? Sometimes I never understand that man's cooking.

"Sorry, I was kind of experimenting with the food Kiku gave me. I still have more Pocky and Yan-Yan's. He gave me lot, so I figured, why not try something different?" He said, sheepishly while putting one hand on the back of his neck. It was a habit for him.

"Well, now you know NEVER to do it again."

"Sorry, mi amor."

"What did you just call me?" I questioned curiously. I knew little Spanish, but the two words _mi_ and _amor_ were very familiar.

"Oh, nothing..." Antonio said, going back to cooking.

I was confused, but I let it go.

oOoOoOoOo

Later, after dinner, it was time for bed. It was winter, so it was dark and cold. And there was nothing I hated more than the dark and cold. You should know why, remember, I almost died in the dark and cold.

So, anyways, I had to go to bed. Antonio decided privacy was best, so when I moved in, I got the guest room. I didn't use it until Spring.

I bet you think you know where this is going, huh? Maybe you think that I just went out and asked Antonio to sleep in his bed like I always did. Well, you're wrong. I actually would have, if he would have been home. I forgot that after dinner, he had a late night meeting he had to go to about some Spanish armada being recruited or some shit I didn't know about when I was younger.

It was freezing; all the blankets were dirty. It was dark; I couldn't find any candles. To make it worse, it was hailing and thundering like a motherfucker. So the power went out. How amazing, right? Wrong. I was young, I had tramatic memories. This was a disaster. Antonio broke his promise. I was all alone. Fuck him.

oOoOoOoOo

So, you would imagine me crying underneath a blanket in his room depseratley clinging to anything that had his smell. Well, I did that for about five minutes. Then, I made the stupidest decisions a child could ever make. I went looking for him.

I grabbed warm clothes (more like Antonio's clothes), and an umbrella and I was off to go find my best friend. I wandered around in the snow, catching intracately patterned snowflakes in my hand when I got bored. I couldn't tell just by looking, but each snowflake was different. Each one with a seperate meaning.

For 20 minutes, I searched up and down roads for wherever he might have been. Of course, I had no idea where he was. I was an idiot. 20 more minutes, and I was way too tired to continue. My second worst idea of the night, I gave up and fell asleep in the middle of a snowy road.

I woke up to a bright light, and watery green eyes. The kind of eyes that you can be in a pile of snow, be freezing, stare into them, and miraculously feel warm again. I knew who's eyes they were, but I didn't know why they were crying.

"Lovi! Lovi wake up!" He cried, staring down at me, worriedly.

"Huh?" I responded to the words, the shakes, and the eyes most of all. Man, did I love staring into those eyes.

"_Mios dios_, Lovi, you had me worried sick! You can never do that again!" He yelled at me, the eyes growing warmer with worry and relief.

"Well, you can never do that again!" I yelled back, my eyes tearing up as well.

"_Que? _Do what?" He questioned.

"You can never leave me alone again! You promised me you never would, but I was alone and scared last night! You know better than that, bastard..." I cried, mumbling the last few words.

He stared at me with sad eyes now. No longer worried, no longer relieved. They were fearful and upset. They started to tear up again.

"I'm sorry, _mi amor_, I promise I'll never do it again."

"Because I couldn't sleep last night. I can only sleep if it's warm. And you're warm... You're my.. my..." I started, choking on the last words.

"I'm your what, Lovi?" He smiled.

"You're my best friend!" I yelled, hugging him tightly.

He embraced me back, and said, "You're much more than that to me, _amor_."

**[End Flashback]**

"So, yeah. Those memories are the foundation of my relationship with him. Or they were..." I was starting to tear up.

"I'm sorry, Lovino. I really am. But, I guess you should know, that one of my dad's is starting to fade as a country. So we'll be able to relate better pretty soon, heh." He let out a sad chuckle, and a sigh.

I stared at him with fear. "Your dad? Which one?"

"Prussia. He's fading. Not strong enough, anymore. Guess it was a matter of time." He started to cry a little, holding back most of his tears.

I got up and walked over to where he was sitting. I pulled him up, and gave him the most meaningful hug I've ever given anyone in my life.

He deserves it.

"So, I guess that means you have to tell me about your relationship with your dads, then." I challenged. I could tell me and him were going to get along very well.

* * *

><p><strong>There's a short Chapter four for ya. I've actually had this done for a month, but I kept forgetting to post it XD sorry! I'm happy to say I'm progressing in all of my fanfictions. Makes me so proud :'D of myself XD I can't wait for Christmas! I'm going to start dating my updates, even though it does that for me XD<strong>

12/4/2011 6:32PM Edmonds, WA, USA, 98026

**Bye!**


	5. Papa

**It's sad how boring some flashbacks are. It's exactly like a Naruto episode. Or a few Naruto episodes. But nonetheless, without the boringess, I can't get back to the story. Only this chapter, and maybe two more chapters, then all the flashbacks forever will be done, I PROMISE! Anyways, for now, try to enjoy them :) Thank You!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aksel's POV<strong>

"Well, there's no escaping it. Wait, do I have to tell you everything, or justt he things that are important to my relationship with them?" I asked. He hesitated.

"Just important things, unless there's more you want to share." He replied.

"Alright, well I'll begin" I sighed. This was hard for me, "I guess I always loved both of my dads. But I was never really close to them. I only started getting close to Gilbert when I was about eleven. Hard times, man, hard times..."

**[FLASHBACK]**

"Aksel? Aksel, where are you?" Roderich was shouting, worried. Him and Gilbert were searching around the entire town for me.

"Aksel, _komm!_" Gilbert was starting to scream, louder and louder.

I was eleven years old and I had run away a few hours before when they were both at a World Meeting. I just couldn't take it anymore. They didn't care about me; they always left me at home alone and never comforted me when I was feeling sad. I was depressed, it was their faults.

"Aksel, _kommen Sie jetzt, bitte_!" Gilbert got louder.

"Gilbert, you're being too loud!" Roderich hissed.

"You're being too QUIET!" He shouted with all the might in his lungs.

"_Den Mund halten_!" The other's screamed, "Shut up!"

Gilbert was getting really pissed. I could tell, because I was hiding behind a dumpster, crying. Being as quiet as a Jew hiding from the Nazi's. That's exactly what it felt like.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, where the fuck is my son!" Gilbert didn't sound mad anymore. His voice was weak, and his breathing was hitched. He was crying.

"Gilbert, we should go home." Roderich suggested, probably feeling tense and wondering what else to do.

"_Nein!_" Gilbert hissed at Roderich, turning his head 45 degress towards him.

"Gilbert!"

"I'm finding our son, no matter what it takes! If you want to go home, you can do that! Just get your fucking heartlessness away from me!" Gilbert was trying not to cry.

That's when it hit me.

"Papa..." I whispered through a sob, quietly.

"Did you hear that?" Gilbert was alert now.

"Did I hear what?" Roderich questioned.

"I heard the word... _Papa_..." Gilbert smiled. I have never called him papa before. I always called them Gilbert and Roderich.

I was shocked. He must have had super sonic hearing if he heard me say that. Apparently he did, because next thing I know, I'm a sad Jew, being dragged to a camp by a Nazi. (By the way, I was on the No-Nazi's side of that when it happened, even though I was really little. How could Uncle Lud do that to everyone?)

"Aksel, _warum_?" Gilbert asked me. You know what, I actually started calling him Papa after that. Poor Roderich was stuck with Roderich. Occasionally, though, I called him _Vati_.

"Because. You don't care about me." I spat, even though I had been proven wrong.

"_Falsch_, Aksel. You're wrong. I care about you more than myself. You should know that. You _should_..." Gilbert said with a sad tone of voice.

"_Wie!_ How should I know that? Of course! You must care about me because you never ask me if I'm okay. You never take a day off from work to spend time with me. You don't even bother to ask me if I'm hungry at dinner! You don't say anything!"

"Aksel, _genug!_" Roderich shouted at me, and hit me on the head.

"And then I have to deal with this guy abusing me half of the time!"

"_Mir leid._" Gilbert said, even sadder than before. It almost made me cry. But I was too angry at him.

"Sorry, isn't going to fix the worst eleven years of my life." I screamed at him, then ran home without them. Gilbert followed me.

"Aksel, _langsam!_" He called after me.

"I'm not slowing down! Don't even bother to follow me, _saukerl_!"

"Don't talk to your papa that way!" He shouted out to me again. This time, I did slow down. He was right. He was my papa, and I shouldn't have said that to him. The truth was, was that Roderich wasn't my real dad. Gilbert was, though. Gilbert and Roderich had been best friends, and after Mama passed away, Roderich was always there for Gilbert. So they decided to start dating. That's all it ever was. Roderich was my papa.

"I'm sorry... I just can't take it anymore. I can't take Roderich. I know I never knew my mama, but I know that she wasn't like him." I felt warm tears stinging my eyes.

"Is that what this is all about?" Gilbert put his hand on my head, got in front of me, and knelt down to where we were face to face.

"Well, it seems that you don't care about me. I feel like you care about Roderich more than me. I hate it! I know for sure that mama was better than Roderich, and not such an _arschloch_!" I cried.

"Hey, watch your language, young _Kind_. Look. I know you don't like him, but he's really helped us. And I really love him."

"But does he love you?"

"Of course I love him! And I love you, too, Aksel." Roderich suddenly butted himself into our conversation. He took his place next to Gilbert.

"See? He loves us. You heard it straight from him." Gilbert reassured.

"I still don't believe him! Maybe if he stopped hitting me and grounding me, then I'll believe him!"

"Aksel, listen to me," Roderich started in an official voice, "I'm sorry. I'll stop with the abuse. You see, it's really hard to raise a child. And I hate to say it, but you're not the most cooperative _Kind_ in the world. It's also a reflex. I was abused when I was a child, and so I always had to fight back. I have an instinct to hurt anyone or anything that poses a threat to me."

"I pose a threat to you?" I was confused.

"You're my weakness, Aksel. A weakness attached straight to my heart." I looked me in the eye and smiled. He looked so innocent, that I believed him. And it was a good thing I did.

"Well, now isn't this just so sweet!" Gilbert said standing up and grinning, "Now let's get home so we can figure out your punishment. Maybe a hiding?"

"Oh yeah, how about 4? We can have two turns each!" Roderich said enthusiastically and sarcastically.

I grumbled and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

"Wow, so I take it you still don't like Roderich much?" Lovino asked me.

"Eh, well, you know. He's not my real dad, and he's still kind of an arse. But I still love him to death. And I never would have gotten to close to him if it wasn't for my real papa. But when it really came down to it, it was Gilbert who always saved me. Did I ever tell you I got kidnapped when I was 14?"

"No, you've never mentioned that before." Lovino started to look more curious.

"Well then, I'll have to tell you about it then." I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it wasn't that bad. Just horribly written -_- yesh, I'm a horrible writer. But, if you enjoyed it, thank you! Don't forget to leave a review!<strong>


End file.
